Love at last
by Starburst768
Summary: Here are some one-shots of cats who realize where their hearts truly lie. If you have any requests,just review or PM me. Plz no OC's.
1. Foxleap and Ivypool

The reddish tom stared at the silver she-cat with love in his eyes. Foxleap has loved Ivypool ever since she was an apprentice. He hoped that she felt the same way but he doubted it. He continued to stare at Ivypool when he heard his name. He turned and saw Squirrelflight motioning to him. He bounded over to her to see what she wanted.

"Hey Foxleap. I want you to lead a hunting patrol." Squirrelflight said.

"Okay. Who do you want me to take?" Foxleap asked.

"Bumblestripe,Dovewing,and Ivypool." Squirrelflight said. Foxleap grinned. Ivypool would be on patrol with him. He hoped he could get her alone and tell her his true feelings. He nodded to Squirrelflight and bounded over to the warrior's den and looked inside. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were sharing tongues while Ivypool and Mousewhisker were talking.

"Dovewing,Ivypool,and Bumblestripe. Your on my hunting patrol." Foxleap said. Dovewing and Bumblestripe nodded and bounded over to him. He glanced over at Ivypool who was still talking to Mousewhisker. He walked over to them.

"Ahem. Ivypool. Your needed for my patrol." Foxleap said.

"Okay. I'm coming." Ivypool said. Foxleap turned around and bounded towards the entrance with Ivypool following closely behind him. They both bounded over to the fresh-kill pile where Dovewing and Bumblestripe were waiting. He nodded to them and bounded out of camp. They walked to the stream by Windclan territory.

"Okay. I think we should hunt in pairs. Dovewing and Bumblestripe,go towards Shadowclan territory and hunt around there. Ivypool and I will hunt around here." Foxleap said. Bumblestripe and Dovewing both nodded and walked towards Shadowclan. Ivypool and Foxleap started looking for prey. Ivypool was scenting the air when she paused. He scented the air and smelled squirrel. He looked at Ivypool and saw that she was stalking towards where the scent of squirrel was. He watched her as she stalked towards the squirrel and pounce on it. She came back up with the squirrel in her jaws. Foxleap purred with admiration sparkling in his eyes. He decided now was the time to tell her how he felt.

"Hey Ivypool. Can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you." He said. Ivypool nodded and walked over to him. She sat down and set the squirrel down.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Ivypool asked. He sighed and looked at her.

"Listen Ivypool. I really like you. I always have since you were an apprentice. I think I love you Ivypool. Will you be my mate?" Foxleap said. Suprise shone in her eyes. She had no idea he felt that way.

"Yes Foxleap. I will be your mate. I've always loved you since I was a kit and I didn't think you liked me back,but now I know that you do and I am happy for that." Ivypool said. Foxleap smiled and leaned in close to her. He nuzzled her and twined his tail with hers.

"I love you Ivypool." Foxleap said.

"I love you too Foxleap." Ivypool said.


	2. Blossomfall and Thornclaw

The tortoiseshell she-cat stared at the ginger tom. Blossomfall could hide her feelings anymore. She loved Thornclaw. She doesn't know if he feels the same way though. He is always helping her and is always wanting to go on patrol with her,but was that a sign of love or just a sign of loyalty to the clan. She didn't know and she hoped she would know soon. She vowed that one day she will tell Thornclaw how she felt,and that it would be soon. She decided to take him out hunting and tell him. She went over to the fresh-kill pile and saw Thornclaw talking to Brightheart. She walked over to him.

"Hey Thornclaw. Do you want to go hunting with me?" Blossomfall asked. Thornclaw looked at her.

"Sure Blossomfall." Thornclaw said. She nodded and walked out of the camp with Thornclaw right behind her. They decided to go hunting by the lake to try to catch some water voles. She turned to Thornclaw. He was already looking at her.

"I know you didn't take me out here to just go hunting. What else is it?" Thornclaw said. Blossomfall looked at him with surprise in her eyes. They then softened to defeat. She opened her jaws to tell him when they heard a loud yowl coming from behind them in the forest. They turned around and ran that way. They came upon Foxleap,Ivypool,and Icecloud fighting a fox. They were having a hard time,so Thornclaw and Blossomfall joined in. Seeing as he is outnumbered,the fox turned and ran away. Blossomfall looked around at her clanmates to make sure they weren't majorly hurt. The worst on was Foxleap with a scratch all down his side. She looked at Thornclaw to make sure he was okay. He was okay,just had a few shallow cuts. Thornclaw and Blossomfall nodded to the other patrol and went back to their hunting place. Thornclaw sat down again and looked at her. She sighed again and decided now was the time.

"Thornclaw. I have come to realize that I really like you. In fact,I love you. I have since like always. I hope you feel the same." Blossomfall said. Thornclaw then looked at her with surprise and love in his eyes.

"Blossomfall,I have always loved you. I was waiting for you to tell me you liked me if you ever did." Thornclaw said. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes.

"I love you Thornclaw." Blossomfall said,nuzzling him.

"I love you yoo Blossomfall." Thornclaw said,twining his tail with hers.


	3. Stormcloud and Cherryfall

**This pair is from the latest book Bramblestar's Storm. If you haven't read it,you may not know who I'm talking about. But enjoy it anyways.**

The gray tom looked at the ginger she-cat with affection in his eyes. Stormcloud really liked Cherryfall. She was most of the reason why he stayed with the clans instead of returning to his kittypet home. He was glad when Bramblestar let him stay. At first when he came to the clans after being rescued by Bramblestar,he was afraid. Then he saw Cherryfall and instantly fell for her. He hoped that she felt the same way. He would find out later. Not tonight because tonight was a gathering and he got to go. Cherryfall can't go which really sucked but he promised her he would tell her everything when he got back. When they left,he turned and gave one last look at Cherryfall. Her eyes were shining like a million stars and were beautiful. He then realized that he didn't just like her. He loved her. He caught up with the patrol and went on with the gathering,thinking about nothing but Cherryfall. When they got back,Cherryfall was waiting for him at their nest that they shared. He told her everything and after he was done,he was exhausted. He laid down and felt Cherryfall grooming his fur. He purred and fell asleep with Cherryfall close to him. The next day he decided he would tell her how he felt. He did two hunting patrols and a border patrol before he was done. He went over to Cherryfall,who was at the fresh-kill pile,and shared a sparrow together. After they were done,he whispered in her ear to meet go with him outside the camp and that he had something to tell her. She said okay and walked out of camp with Stormcloud behind her. They decided to go to the Windclan stream where it was quieter. They sat down side by side and looked at each other.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Cherryfall said. Stormcloud looked deep into her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that these past moons that I've been here,I'vecome to realize that I like you. No I don't like you. I love you Cherryfall." Stormcloud said. Cherryfall looked surprised,then looked at him and said

"Same here Stormcloud." She nuzzled him and he twined his tail with hers. He loved her and she loved him and that will never change.


	4. Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker

The black she-cat thought about the gray and white tom,affection showing in her eyes. Hollyleaf loved Mousewhisker. She always had. Sometimes,when she watched the camp,she looked for him and watched over him. She wished she had never ran away. If she wouldn't of ran away,she would probably be in the nursery by now,Mousewhisker watching over their kits proudly. She sighed at the thought. She knew she couldn't return. She had killed Ashfur. She woke up and went to watch the Thunderclan camp as she always does every day. When she got there,she looked for one cat and one cat only. Mousewhisker. She looked around and spotted him walking over to Brambleclaw,wanting to go on patrol. Her green eyes shone with sadness as she watched him. She decided that enough was enough. She was going to return to Thunderclan. She turned around and went back to the tunnels. She had to tell Fallen Leaves first before she left. She got back to the tunnels and walked in.

"Fallen Leaves!" She called. She waited. After a few heartbeats,a ginger and white tom came out. His green eyes showing with question.

"What is it Hollyleaf?" He asked.

"Fallen Leaves,I have decided to go back to Thunderclan. Back to Mousewhisker. I can't stay here anymore and just go watch Mousewhisker every day,thinking off what may of happened if I would of never left. I'm sorry Fallen Leaves." Hollyleaf said. Surprise,sadness,and a little something Hollyleaf didn't recognize shone in his eyes. He shut his eyes and bowed his head.

"If that is your choice." Fallen Leaves said. Hollyleaf sighed and nuzzled him.

"You have been a good friend to me. I will miss you." Hollyleaf said. Fallen Leaves opened his eyes and the little something that Hollyleaf couldn't recognize was in his eyes,but shone more in his calming gaze. Hollyleaf then recognized what it was in his eyes. Love. He loved her and she didn't know until now.

"Fallen Leaves,do you love me?" Hollyleaf asked. Fallen Leaves looked at her.

"Yes I do. I have since I saved you. I was hoping you would stay here and spend the rest of your life here with me." Fallen Leaves said,his eyes shining with even more sadness. Hollyleaf sighed.

"Fallen Leaves,I love you too but I love Mousewhisker more. I'm really sorry,but I have to go to choose him." Hollyleaf said. He sighed and bowed his head again.

"Could you at least stay here tonight?" Fallen Leaves asked. Hollyleaf looked at him and nodded. They curled up together and fell asleep. The next morning,Hollyleaf left for Thunderclan. She reached the border,and waited for a patrol. About a few heartbeats later,a patrol consisting of Thornclaw,Spiderleg,and Lionblaze came through the undergrowth. They saw here and walked over to her. Spiderleg crouched down,his teeth bared.

"Who are you and why are you on our territory?" He spat. She backed away,surprised that he didn't recognize her. She turned to Lionblaze. He was looking at her with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Hollyleaf?" He asked. She nodded. He rushed over to her and nuzzled her.

"We all thought you were dead Hollyleaf. Oh how we missed you." Lionblaze said. The rest of the patrol came over. They all were happy to see her. She backed up,and looked at them.

"I have come to rejoin Thunderclan." She said. Lionblaze yowled for joy at that. They all surrounded her and walked back to camp. Lionblaze walked in first.

"Hey everyone,look who's back." She heard Lionblaze say. The rest of the patrol walked in with Hollyleaf in the middle of them. The clan stared at her with confusion in their gazes,not sure if what they saw was real.

"Hollyleaf?" She heard behind her. She turned and saw Jayfeather and Cinderheart behind her. Cinderheart came over to her and nuzzled her.

"I missed you so much." Her best friend said. She nuzzled her back.

"I missed you too Cinderheart." Hollyleaf said.

"Whats going on?" A voice behind Cinderheart said. Cinderheart moved and there stood Mousewhisker,shock in his gaze.

"Hollyleaf?" He said. She nodded and he instantly bounded over to her and nuzzled her.

I never though you would come back." He said,twining his tail with hers. She leaned into him and whispered to him, "I came back because of you." She said. He looked at her.

"I love you Hollyleaf. I always had and when you disappeared,I thought you were dead. I'm so glad your okay." Mousewhisker said. She looked at him,love showing in her eyes.

"I love you too Mousewhisker." She said,leaning into his fur.

* * *

><p><strong>There's my story. Hope you liked it. I am a big supporter of MousexHolly,but I am also a big supporter of HollyxFallen. I will have a poll up. Tell me which one you like better.<strong>


	5. Dovewing and Bumblestripe

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. Here's the answer to all the reviews I got.**

**WishofTheFallingStars-No offense taken. I might get them together in a different chapter,but you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Bobbie1776-Thanx for the advice.**

**Here's the chapter. Hope you like it. This is a request from Bobbie1776.**

* * *

><p>The fluffy gray she-cat looked over at the pale tom beside her. Dovewing knew he liked her,but the feeling wasn't mutual. She loved Tigerheart and that's how it will always be. Both she and Bumblestripe had been ordered on patrol together to the Riverclan border and Bumblestripe was happy about it while Dovewing didn't really care. When they were on their way back,they decided to check the Shadowclan border. When they got there,there wasn't anything there. They decided to go back when Dovewing heard her name being called softly. She turned around and saw Tigerheart's amber eyes shining at her from a holly bush. She told Bumblestripe that she would catch up and walked over to him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Dovewing asked,siting beside him.

"I just had to see you." Tigerheart said,love and affection showing in his eyes. She nuzzled him. They stayed like that for a bit before Tigerheart spoke.

"I have to go. How about we meet at the gathering island tonight?" Tigerheart said.

"Yeah. I will see you then." She said. She turned away from him and headed back to camp,him on her mind as always. When she got to camp,she headed over to the fresh-kill pile. When she got there,Bumblestripe was there. He was holding a squirrel in his jaws.

"Hey Dovewing. Wanna share?" He said. She looked at the fresh-kill pile,then back at him. She sighed and nodded. His eyes shone with happiness,affection,and love. They padded over to the edge of the clearing,and shared the squirrel. He stared at her the entire time. When they were finished,it was almost sundown. She would have to leave to see Tigerheart soon. She faked a yawn and padded over to the warriors den. She pretended to fall asleep and waited for everyone else to fall asleep. When everyone was asleep,she slinked through the den and snuck out through the dirtplace tunnel. She raced down to the gathering island and waited for Tigerheart to show up. When she scented him,she padded over to him. His eyes shone with love and affection as they always do. She sat down next to him,and leaned into him. They looked up at the moon,their tails slowly twining together. She loved him with all her heart. She didn't like having to leave him everyday,but she had to return to the clan. When dawn approached,they got ready to leave.

"Same place in two days?" He asked.

"Yeah. See you then." She said. She nuzzled him real quick and raced back to camp. She laid in her nest,and fell back to sleep. What didn't even feel like two heartbeats,she was prodded awake by a paw in her side. She opened her eyes groggily and looked up at who was prodding her. It was Ivypool.

"Time to get up. You've got hunting patrol." Ivypool said. Dovewing nodded sleepily and forced herself up. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and gulped down a quick mouse. When she got done,the patrol was leaving. She padded up to them. The patrol consisted of Ivypool,Squirrelflight,Millie,Thornclaw,and Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe was the leader of the patrol.

"Okay.I suggest we hunt in pairs. Pick a partner and figure out where you are going to hunt. We will meet back here when we are done." Bumblestripe said. Millie and Squirrelflight paired up and went to hunt by the Windclan border. Bumblestripe was padding over to her,obviously wanting to pair up,so she paired up with Ivypool. They decided to go hunting towards the Riverclan border. Before they padded away,she glanced back at Bumblestripe. His eyes shone with sadness as he paired up with Thornclaw. He was one of her best friends,but nothing more than that. So why does she feel so guilty about ignoring his feelings? She shook her head and she and Ivypool went off hunting. When they were done,Ivypool had caught two mice and a sparrow while Dovewing had caught a squirrel,two thrushes,and a mouse. They met up with the rest of the patrol. Everyone had caught a decent amount of prey. They headed back to camp and set their prey on the pile. She picked up her squirrel and took it to the elders den. She set the squirrel down by Purdy and left. She grabbed herself a mouse and ate over by the warriors den. When she finished,she saw Ivypool pad over to her.

"We need to talk." Ivypool said. Dovewing nodded and followed her sister out of the camp. The went to the Twolegplace border. Her sister sat down and she sat down next to her.

"I know you have been meeting with Tigerheart. So don't try to deny it. Well I have some news for you. Tigerheart also trains in the Dark Forest. Did you know that?" Ivypool said. Dovewing looked at her with shock in her eyes.

"Your lying. I know you are. Why are you lying to me?" Dovewing said with disbelief.

"I'm not lying. Ask him for yourself." Ivypool said,padding away. Dovewing collapsed onto the ground.

_She's just jealous. She's jealous that I have a tom that loves me and she doesn't._

She thought to herself,but a little voice in the back of her head said that Ivypool was telling the truth. She decided she would ask Tigerheart for herself tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When it was time for her to meet Tigerheart,she padded out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel and ran to the gathering island. When she got there,Tigerheart was already there. She padded over to him and sat down next to him. He leaned into her fur and nuzzled her. She sighed and he paused.<p>

"What's wrong Dovewing?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I want you to be honest to me. Okay?" She asked. He nuzzled her again.

"Promise." He said. She sighed.

"Ivypool told me you train in the Dark Forest too. Is this true?" She asked. He looked at her with shock. It slowly faded away to defeat.

"Yes. It is true,but it's not that bad. Tigerstar teaches me all kinds of stuff and is trying to help me become leader." He said. She looked at him at him with shock.

"How could you?! You know about everything he has done. He is just trying to get you to go against your clan. You can't trust him!" She said. He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I can trust him and I will trust him. If you can't take that I am training there to HELP my clan,then maybe we shouldn't meet anymore!" He said furiously. He turned around and raced away from her,leaving Dovewing to stare after him. He had betrayed her and now she has lost him forever. She padded sadly back to camp and laid in her nest. She let the wave of darkness come over her.

* * *

><p>She was sad for many days,and through the entire time she was sad,Bumblestripe was right there at her side,comforting her. She gradually grew closer to the pale tom. A moon later,she got completely over Tigerheart. She had come to realize that it wasn't Tigerheart who she was destined to be with,but Bumblestripe. One day,he called her over and he took her out of the camp. He led her to a thick path of undergrowth where a hole just big enough for a cat to squeeze through was there. He motioned for her to go through first and she went on through. When she got to the other side,she couldn't believe what she saw. A clearing surrounded by thick jasmine flowers and lavender too. A stream lay on the other side opposite of them. A lovely little birch tree stood in the middle,its roots making a space just big enough for two cats. And the entire thing overlooked the lake. It was beautiful. She heard Bumblestripe pad next to her and stood there.<p>

"Wow. It's amazing. How did you find this?" Dovewing asked with awe in her voice.

"I was hunting and I chased a mouse into here. I thought you might of liked it." He said. She padded over to the birch tree. She sat down outside of the hole where a nest could be and looked at Bumblestripe. He sat down next to her,their fur brushing. She leaned into his fur and felt him twining their tails together.

"I love you Bumblestripe." She said.

"I love you too Dovewing." Bumblestripe said.


	6. Jayfeather and Half Moon

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter,but first,here is to answer the reviews.**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock-It's ok. I get that a lot. I will do that story.**

**So here is the story. Hope you like it. This is a request from Stream that Flows Around Rock.**

* * *

><p>The pale gray tom sighed in sadness. Jayfeather really wished he didn't leave the ancients. He had grown very close to a white she-cat named Half Moon. She was perfect. The way she walked,the way her snow white fur flowed while she walked,her dark green eyes shining brighter than the stars in the sky. He sighed again. He really missed her,and really wished she was here. He curled up in his nest,and fell asleep. When he opened his eyes,he could see. He was dreaming. He looked around,not recognizing where he was. He then heard a yowl of pure terror. He ran towards the sound and found a cat dangling from the edge of a cliff. It was Half Moon!<p>

"Jay's Wing! Help me!" He heard him yowl. He rushed over and grabbed her scruff. He tried to drag her up,but to no avail. Her scruff slipped through his teeth and she fell.

"Half Moon!" He yowled. He tried to reach her,but slipped off. When he fell to the ground,he awoke in his den. His eyes blind again.

_Thank Starclan it was just a dream_, he thought to himself. He got up and walked to the back of his den where his herbs were. He sorted through his herbs and found out that he was running low on tansy. So he went to go collect some. When he came back,he took them to the back of the den. He put them away and bounded out to eat some fresh-kill. When he finished a squirrel,he groomed himself. When he was finished,it was moonhigh. He went to his den,and fell asleep. He awoke in a meadow. He looked around and saw Half Moon standing behind him. She padded over to him and sat down.

"Oh Jay's Wing,oh how I've missed you." She said sitting down close to him. He nuzzled her.

"I missed you too Half Moon." He said. She sighed and leaned into his fur. They stayed like that until Jayfeather started to fade.

"I will see you later Half Moon." He said. She nodded and waved her tail in farewell. He woke up blind again. He sighed. That dream was the best dream of all. He went on with what he had to do,and when he fell asleep,he awoke this time at the border of Starclan and the Dark Forest.

"Half Moon?" He called.

"Jay's Wing! Help me!" Called a voice in the Dark Forest. He rushed into the Dark Forest. The voice kept on calling him. When he got closer,he realized that it was Half Moon. Tigerstar had her pinned,looking at Jayfeather.

"Well well well. Now who is this pretty little kitty?" Tigerstar sneered. Jayfeather looked at him with anger and terror in his eyes.

"Leave her alone Tigerstar!" He yowled. Tigerstar just sneered.

"And what is it your going to do to stop me? Your just a pathetic little medicine cat." Tigerstar snarled. He dug his claws into Half Moon,making her pure white fur turn red with blood. Jayfeather snarled and threw himself at Tigerstar. He bowled him over and clawed at his ears. Tigerstar snarled at him and swiped at his muzzle,his long claws connecting with Jayfeathers nose. Jayfeather yowled in pain and bit Tigerstar's tail. Tigerstar snarled and pinned Jayfeather down.

"Run Half Moon!" Jayfeather called. Half Moon staggered up and looked at Jayfeather. She bravely pounced on Tigerstar,making him lose his grip on Jayfeather. Half Moon jumped up and started running towards the Starclan border,Jayfeather at her tail. When they crossed,they turned around to see Tigerstar's amber eyes glaring at them from the shadows. They turned back around and headed deeper into Starclan territory. When they figured it was a safe distance,they flopped down. Half Moon looked at Jayfeather,her green eyes connecting with his blue ones.

"Thank you for saving me." She breathed.

"Anything for you." He said. They sat up,and moved closer together. She nuzzled him.

"I love you Jay's Wing." She said. He looked at her with surprise. His eyes softened with love and affection.

"I love you too Half Moon." He said. He twined their tails together,gray and white merging together into one. When sunhigh came,he started to fade. He gave her one last look.

"Wait for me?" He asked. She touched noses with him.

"Always." He heard her say before he completely faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. That was my first one with a battle in it so sorry if it sucked. I hope you liked it Stream that Flows Around Rock. <strong>


	7. Cloudtail and Brightheart

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter requested by you awesome people. Before I get to the chapter,I have some reviews to do.**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock- Thanks for the awesome review. Your welcome for doing the chapter for you.**

**Bobbie1776- Thanks for the awesome review. And yes I will do those two.**

**Guest Awesomenes- Yes I will do that chapter.**

**Here is the chapter. Hope you like it. This is a request from Bobbie1776.**

* * *

><p>The white and ginger she-cat followed after the black and white tom. Brightpaw was the only apprentice who decided to go along with Swiftpaw's plan. They were jealous that Cloudtail got made into a warrior,but they didn't. Some of the other apprentices were older than Cloudtail,but yet he was allowed to be a warrior and not them. Well she and Swiftpaw will show Bluestar. They'll show her that they deserve to be warriors. When they reached Snakerocks,it was quiet. They looked around. A really strong dog scent was coming from the cave. They silently crawled over to it and peered in. It was too dark to see anything. They waited. All of a sudden,a huge shadow cast itself over Swiftpaw.<p>

"Swiftpaw! Look out behind you!" She yowled. Swiftpaw turned around quickly. There stood the biggest dog they had ever seen,and there was even more behind it. Swiftpaw unsheathed his claws and leaped at the lead dog. She followed behind him,attacking a black and white dog. She fought as hard as she could,but they overpowered her. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Swiftpaws yowl of pain.

* * *

><p>She awoke in Cinderpelt's den. She didn't know how she got there. She turned around and saw Cloudtail sleeping beside her. She purred,noticing something different. She purred again. She could only hear out of one ear,and come to think of it,it was dark on one side of her face. She sat up. The movement aroused Cloudtail. She watched as he sat up and looked at her,affection shining in his eyes.<p>

"Good morning Brightpaw. How are you feeling?" Cloudtail asked,concern in his voice. She looked at him.

Is there anything different about me?" She asked. His eyes shined with sadness and he bowed his head. She took it as a yes and walked over to a puddle. She was shocked at what she saw. Half of her face was swathed in cobwebs and her ear was missing. She thought she looked horrible. Cloudtail came up behind her.

"I look horrible." She said. He looked at her.

"No you don't. You still look beautiful. No matter what happens,you'll always look beautiful to me." He said. Her eye shined with love and affection for the white warrior. She had come to realize that she loved him. She nuzzled his neck.

"I love you Brightpaw." She heard him say. She looked at him,surprise in her gaze.

"I love you too Cloudtail." She said. He twined his tail with hers,white on white,making it hard to tell the difference between the two.

* * *

><p>Brightheart laid at the edge of the clearing,watching her daughter with Birchfall. It has been many seasons since the death of Swiftpaw and her injuries. Her warrior name from Bluestar was Lostface,but then after Bluestar died,the newly named leader Firestar changed it to Brightheart. She and Cloudtail had one kit named Whitewing and by the looks of how close Whitewing and Birchfall were,she would soon have kits too. Cloudtail sat next to her,grooming his long,thick,white fur. She purred at him and nuzzled him.<p>

"Hey Cloudtail!Border patrol!" Brambleclaw said from the edge of the clearing. Cloudtail nodded and sat up. He nuzzled Brightheart and joined the patrol. She watched him,affection in her eyes. When he came back,a creamy brown she-cat followed him. He turned and saw Brightheart and gave the strange she-cat to Thornclaw. He bounded over and sat with Brightheart. He licked her ear affectionately.

"Who is that she-cat that came with you?" Brightheart said. He looked at her.

"Oh. That's Daisy. Her and her kits were found on Thunderclan territory in desperate need of food and shelter." He said. She looked over at the family who was talking to Firestar and felt pity. She would feel horrible if she had kits and got lost somewhere she didn't know. She decided to walk over to her and talk to her,but before she could,Daisy walked over to them.

"Hey Cloudtail. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me here." She said,completely ignoring Brightheart.

"Yeah. No problem." He said. Brightheart looked at Daisy's eyes and saw admiration and affection in Daisy's eyes. She looked at Cloudtail and saw the same look mirrored in his gaze. She instantly felt jealous.

* * *

><p>It has been half a moon since Daisy decided to join Thunderclan. She says it's because she wanted to keep her kits safe,but by the looks she gives Cloudtail,she could tell that's not the reason. Cloudtail had been spending a lot of time with Daisy and totally blowing her off. Every time she asked him if he wanted to go hunting he always had an excuse that had something to do with Daisy. Every day it was the same. Brightheart just decided to give up and let Daisy have him. One day,she saw Cloudtail talking to Daisy,as usual. Squirrelflight went over to him and talked to him pointing her tail at her at one point. When Squirrelflight was done,Daisy bowed her head and spoke. Cloudtail then stood up and started walking over to Brightheart. When he got to her,he cleared his throat.<p>

"Hey Brightheart. Do you want to go on a walk with me?" He asked awkwardly. She then sighed and nodded. They left camp and went to the lake shore. They sat down,fur just barely touching.

"Listen Brightheart. I'm really sorry for practically abandoning you for Daisy. I didn't realize that I had hurt you so much. I was really stupid and foolish. I realize now that your the she-cat for me. No other she-cat can replace you. I hope you can forgive me for everything I have done." Cloudtail said. Brightheart looked at him,her heart filling with joy. She leaned in closer to him and nuzzled him.

"I forgive you Cloudtail." She said. He grinned.

"I love you Brightheart." He said,twining their tails together.

"I love you too Cloudtail." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it Bobbie1776.<strong>


	8. Cinderpelt and Firestar

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating for a few days. Here are the reviews.**

**Fuzzyclaw-I didn't know that. Well there were a lot of other mates that were related so yeah. I agree a bit but I am like half and half . I can't choose.**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock-Thanx for the awesome review. I thought I would try that and I guess it worked. I will keep writing. Don't worry. :)**

**Bobbie1776-Lol. Np.**

**Ravenwing Of Thunderclan- I will do that. I kind of agree with that but just a little. I love FirexSand a lot better than most couples. It's just your opinion,but I will still do that story.**

**Okay. Here is the chapter. This was Guest Awesomenes request. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The gray she-cat looked at her flame-colored mentor. She liked him a lot. Cinderpaw really liked Fireheart. She has ever since she was a kit. At first she thought it was just a kit thing,but it slowly grew stronger. She had to admit her feelings one day to him,just not yet.<p>

Tigerclaw came bursting into the camp,breathing heavily. He asked for Bluestar,but Fireheart told him that she couldn't go because she was sick. Tigerclaw growled and walked away. Fireheart was about to leave when I came up with an idea. She walked over to him and asked if she could go for Bluestar. He said no and left. She decided to go anyway,hoping to make him like her by showing that she was brave. She traveled over to the Thunderpath and went to the edge of the Thunderpath. She looked around,realizing there is nothing. Before she could move,she heard a thunderous sound. She looked around and saw the monster coming towards her. She was just a second to late. She felt the pain in her shoulder and blacked out. Her last thought was of Fireheart.

* * *

><p>She woke up in Yellowfangs den. She looked around and saw Fireheart curled up next to her. She purred,and felt him stir beside her. He looked up and looked at her in the eyes,blue meeting green. He purred next to her.<p>

"Well it's about time you woke up." He said. She looked at herself. She had cobwebs all over her hind leg and and winced,feeling a shock of pain go through it. She heard Yellowfang enter into the den. Yellowfang looked at her.

"Well about time you woke up. You have been out for about three days." Yellowfang said. Cinderpaw looked at her.

"How long will it take before I can start my training again?" Cinderpaw asked. Yellowfang's eyes shined with sadness. She bowed her head.

"Your hind leg is permanently damaged. You will have a limp for the rest of your life. I'm sorry Cinderpaw,but you can't become a warrior." Yellowfang said. Cinderpaw's face fell. She couldn't be a warrior? She bowed her head down,and put it on her paws.

"Well I guess I'm useless now. How about you just go and leave me out for the foxes." She said silently.

"You are not useless Cinderpaw. How about this. I need an apprentice. How about since you can't be a warrior,you can be a medicine cat?" Yellowfang said. Cinderpaw looked at her with sad eyes,then at Fireheart. She sighed and bowed her head back down.

"Fine. I will be your apprentice." She said sadly. Yellowfang nodded and left the den to go tell Bluestar. Cinderpaw sighed sadly and laid her head down. Fireheart looked at her.

"Why are you so sad about becoming Yellowfang's apprentice?" He asked. She sighed again and decided to tell him about her feelings.

"The reason I wanted to stay a warrior because I really like you. In fact,I love you. I always have since I was a kit. I'm so stupid for disobeying you. If I would of stayed in camp,I wouldn't of gotten hurt and I would still be a warrior." She said. He looked at her with surprise and affection in his eyes. He then looked at her in the eyes,blue meeting green again. He nuzzled her,surprising her.

"I love you too Cinderpaw. I'm upset that you have to become a medicine cat,because now you can't have a mate." Fireheart said sadly. She nuzzled him.

"I'd break the rules for you." She said,love shining in her eyes. He looked at her.

"How about we meet at Fourtrees? Tonight after everyone falls asleep." He said. She nodded and heard Yellowfang re-enter the den. They separated away before she got to her nest. Fireheart left and Yellowfang checked her hind leg again. Yellowfang walked out again and got Cinderpaw and herself some prey. After Cinderpaw,finished her prey,she took a nap. When she woke back up,everyone was asleep. She tried to get up,but her hind leg shot with pain. She squeaked in pain. She gave up tying to get up,and just waited for Fireheart. Fireheart came in giving her a confused look.

"Why aren't you coming?" He asked. She jerked her head at her leg. He then realized she couldn't move with her leg like that. He had forgotten about her leg. So he just curled up in her nest with her and twined his flame-colored tail with her light gray tail. She nuzzled him,her eyes shining with love. He licked her ear affectionatly.

"I love you." He murmured in her ear. She purred.

"I love you too." She said. They stayed like that all night till the sun was about to rise. Fireheart unhooked his tail from hers and stood up."

"Same time tonight?" He asked. She nodded. He licked her ear and walked out of the den. She yawned and took a nap.

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt stood protectively over Sorreltail. It has been many seasons since her leg was injured permanently. She and Fireheart had stopped sneaking around after he was made deputy. They still loved each other,but he is now Firestar so they can't meet in secret anymore. A huge pack of badgers was raiding the camp right now and Sorreltail was giving birth to her kits. A badger had made it into the nursery and Cinderpelt was defending Sorreltail with her life. She fought the badger,but it over powered her. As she was dying on the nursery floor,she heard Leafpool yowl. She told Leafpool that she already knew she was going to die and let the wave of darkness overcome her.<p>

She waited anxiously for the Starclan cats that left to help to come back. She decided to go check on them. She went to the battlefield and saw that all the cats were laying around a motionless shape. She got closer and gasped. It was Firestar. She looked around and saw Firestar standing next to Bluestar. She walked over to him and touched noses. They left for Starclan together. When they got there,she showed him around. When they were done,they curled up together. He nuzzled her and twined his tail with hers. She looked at him,love shining in her eyes. She nuzzled him back.

"I love you Firestar." She said.

"I love you too Cinderpelt." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>There is my story. I hoped you liked it. If you have any two warrior cats you wanna see me write about,either PM me or review. <strong>


	9. Bramblestar and Jessy

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for you guys. **

**Bobbie1776-I just can't ship them either. I love SandxFire. It would have been funny if they did have a kit named that. It would have been hilarious. :)**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock-Thx for all the request. I will get them done. I can do that.**

**Flamestar00-I will do that pair. I love that pair a lot. It's one of my favorite pairs. **

**Spottedfire-I will do that pair. Thx for the review.**

**Dawnkink-Thx. I will do both of them. It might be hard for the first one tho. I will find a way.**

**And without further ado,here is the chapter. This is a request from Stream that Flows Around Rock. Hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

><p>The dark brown tabby tom was really sad. Bramblestar had gone up to Squirrelflight to ask her to be his mate again,and she turned him down. He was so upset that he ran outside of the makeshift camp,and ran into the forest. He found himself at the place where Leafpool had seen the sign that said that him and Squirrelflight were perfect for each other. He sat down and bowed his head. A couple seconds later,he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw a dark brown she-cat pad out. It was one of the kittypets Jessy. He turned back around and bowed his head again. Jessy walked over to him and sat down next to him.<p>

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jessy asked. He sighed and told her about the deal with Squirrelflight. When he was done,he laid down and set his head on his paws. Jessy looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He looked up at her and met his amber eyes with her amber eyes. In the moonlight,they sparkled like a thousand stars. He shook his head,and looked away. He couldn't possibly be falling for her. He still had feelings for Squirrelflight,and besides,when the floodwaters go down she's probably going home to her twolegs. He couldn't possibly be falling for her.

"Listen. We need to go back to camp. Everyone is worried about you." Jessy said. He sat up,looked at her,and nodded. They traveled side by side back to camp.

* * *

><p>About a moon later,Bramblestar was starting to feel a little better after the Squirrelflight issue. He slowly got over her. He slowly got closer to Jessy. His brain told him not to,but his heart told him he should. One day,he decided to tell her how he felt. He looked around and saw her talking to Frankie and Minty. He walked over to her.<p>

"Hey. You want to go hunting with me?" He asked. She nodded and said goodbye to Frankie and Minty. They walked out of camp and walked towards the gathering island. When they got there,he decided then was his chance.

"Hey Jessy. Can I tell you something?" Bramblestar asked. Jessy torned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" Jessy asked. He looked deep within to her beautiful amber eyes.

"Listen. I really like you. In fact,I love you. Ever since I rescued you and Frankie,I just knew there was something special about you. I love you Jessy. Will you be my mate?" He asked,love shining in his eyes. She looked at him,suprise,affection,and sadness showing in her eyes.

"I love you too Bramblestar,but I don't know if I'm going to stay after the floodwaters go down. I'll just have to think about it." She said. She turned around walked away,leaving Bramblestar heartbroken.

* * *

><p>A moon later,the water had started going down. In that short time,Jessy avoided Bramblestar. He watched as she walked out of camp. He decided to follow her and try to convince her to stay. He followed her scent for a bit. All of a sudden,he heard a shriek. He raced towards the sound and found Jessy cornered by a fox. He snarled and leaped at the fox. He landed on its back,causing it to turn around. He started clawing the fox's spine. The fox snarled and shook itself,causing Bramblestar to fly off. The fox ran at him and he clawed at its muzzle. The fox retaliated by clawing at Bramblestar, striking him in the ear. He snarled and grabbed the fox's front paw and bit down. The fox howled and jerked its paw away from Bramblestar. Bramblestar saw a flash of brown at the edge of his vision. He saw Jessy launch herself at the fox,clawing its muzzle. Bramblestar swiped at it's ears. The fox realized it was beat and ran away. Bramblestar rushed over to Jessy to make sure she was okay. She just had a few shallow scratches on her pelt while Bramblestar on the other hand had a bite mark on his shoulder and a torn ear.<p>

"Listen Jessy. I know the water has gone down,but can you please stay here? This cllan needs your strength and intelligence. We all need you. I need you. Can you please stay and be my mate?" Bramblestar asked. Jessy looked at him,amber meeting amber. Love shone in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will stay and be your mate." Jessy said. She nuzzled him. He nuzzled her and twined his tail with hers.

"I love you Jessy." He said.

"I love you too Bramblestar." Jessy said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I think the battle scene was better in this story than the battle scene in my JayfeatherxHalf Moon one. If you want to see a certain couple from the series,either review or PM me. <strong>


	10. Ravenpaw and Sandstorm

**Hey everybody. Here is another chapter. Now the timeline on this story is completely different then it is in the books. This chapter is a Ravenpaw and Sandstorm one and instead of having Ravenpaw leave,he stays and becomes a warrior. Here are the reviews.**

**Blazingnycat-I know chapter one can't work out. I didn't realize that Foxleap was Ivypool's uncle until about 3 chapters later. And I would like to see Bramblestar and Jessy together. It is to bad Jessy decided to leave.**

**CandyHeart13-Thx. I like BramblexSquirrel but I also like BramblexJessy. It's a ½ and ½ kind of thing. I will do that couple. They are like one of my top 5 fav couples.**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock-I will do that. Thx for the idea. And don't worry about making to many requests. There is no such thing as too many requests. :)**

**And without further ado,here is the chapter. This was request from Ravenwing of Thunderclan.**

The jet black tom watched as the pale ginger she-cat stand in front of him. They were doing battle-training and Ravenpaw and Sandpaw were up first. Ravenpaw gazed into her green eyes,instantly drawn into them. Ravenpaw had recently fallen for the pale ginger she-cat,but she had a huge crush on Firepaw. He was a little jealous of his best friend,but was happy that he was being welcomed into the clan. Ravenpaw jerked back to the present when he heard his mentor,Tigerclaw,call his name.

"Ravenpaw!Focus!" Tigerclaw snarled. Ravenpaw focused on Sandpaw and crouched. He watched as she crouched too. She pounced at him and he moved sideways. He held a paw out and tripped her. She stumbled and fell. When she fell,he pinned her down. She squirmed underneath him,but couldn't free herself.

"Nice job Ravenpaw. Sandpaw,next time try to hop over his paw." Whitestorm said. Both apprentices nodded and went to the edge of the clearing while Dustpaw and Firepaw went. Firepaw ended up pinning Dustpaw. Ravenpaw looked over at Sandpaw and saw her eyes shining with admiration and affection. Firepaw walked over to them and sat down next to Sandpaw. Sandpaw purred and scooted closer to Firepaw. Firepaw didn't pay much attention to her.

"Okay. I think we are done here. Let's go back to camp." Tigerclaw said. They nodded and padded back to camp. When they got there,Spottedleaf was washing herself outside her den. Ravenpaw saw Firepaw's eyes light up when he saw Spottedleaf. Sandpaw had noticed Firepaws reaction to Spottedleaf and her eyes shined with sadness. Ravenpaw padded over to Sandpaw and sat down next to her.

"Hey Sandpaw. What's wrong?" Ravenpaw asked. Sandpaw looked at him,her green eyes meeting his amber eyes.

"Oh Ravenpaw. Firepaw is so busy padding after Spottedleaf that he doesn't notice me." She sobbed. He put his tail over her shoulders. She buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed.

"Aw Sandpaw. Don't cry. If Firepaw can't see that you are a smart,funny,clever,and beautiful she-cat then he doesn't deserve you." Ravenpaw said. Sandpaw sniffled and looked at him. The sadness faded away from her leaf green gaze.

"You know what Ravenpaw,you're right. If he can't see me for who I am,then he doesn't deserve me. Thanks Ravenpaw." She said. She touched noses with him and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Ravenpaw bounded over and shared a squirrel with Greypaw,his mind only on Sandpaw.

"Ravenpaw,from this moment on you will be known as Ravenwing. Starclan honors your courage and determination and welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bluestar said. She touched her muzzle to his head and he licked her shoulder.

"Graystripe! Fireheart! Ravenwing!" The clan cheered. He saw Fireheart bound over to Spottedleaf and twine her tail with his. Spottedleaf had decided to quit being a medicine cat to be Firehearts mate. Sandpaw and Dustpaw got their warrior name,Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Sandstorm padded over to him,happiness and affection shining in her eyes. Sandstorm had gotten completely over Fireheart and grew closer to Ravenwing.

"Congratulations Ravenwing." Sandstorm purred. She nuzzled him as he purred. He decided that he was going to tell her about how he felt about her. He motioned for her to follow him. He padded out of camp with Sandsorm behind him. They padded to the training hollow. When they got there,they sat down in the center of the clearing. They sat in silence for awhile. Then Ravenwing looked at her,his amber eyes meeting her green eyes.

"Sandstorm. I've come to realize that I love you like a lot. Will you be my mate?" Ravenwing said. Sandstorm purred.

"Yes. Yes I will be your mate." Sandstorm said. He nuzzled her and twined his black tail with her pale ginger tail.

"I love you Sandstorm." Ravenwing said.

"I love you too Ravenwing." Sandstorm said.

**And there you go everyone. I hope you guys liked it. I understand that a lot of you fully support SandxFire but some of you guys might not. I don't know. But I hope you liked it anyway. Especially you Ravenwing of Thunderclan. I fully support SandxFire.**


	11. Fercloud and Dustpelt

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted for awhile. I've been busy lately. Plz can everybody check out my new story Rosestar's Reign. I need OC's and so far there is only one person who has reviewed. Here is to answer your reviews.**

**Bobbie1776-Yes. He saved some in the flood and had them stay at the camp. He didn't want them to die when he was right there. And I will do those couples. FernxDust is like one of my most favorite couples out of the entire series. **

**Stream that Flows Around Rock:I will do those couples. Thx. I really liked the plot twist too.**

**Flight of a Dove:Thx and I will do those 2 couples. Thx for the review.**

**And without further ado,here is the story. This couple was highly requested and to be honest,it's one of my favorite couples.**

* * *

><p>The dark brown tom looked at the pale gray apprentice standing in front of the Highrock. Dustpelt had taken a liking in Fernkit who was becoming Fernpaw today. He hoped he gets Fernpaw as his apprentice.<p>

"Fernkit,you have reached the age of six moons,and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on,until you receive your warrior name,you will be known as Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Darkstripe. I hope Darkstripe will pass down all he knows on to you." Bluestar said. Dustpelt's face fell. Darkstripe! That aggressive tom gets a gentle and caring apprentice like her!

"Darkstripe,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Tigerclaw,and you have shown yourself to be wise and determined. You will be the mentor of Fernpaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fernpaw." Bluestar said. Dustpelt watched with sadness as Darkstripe and Fernpaw touched noses.

"Ashkit,you have reached the age of six moons,and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on,until you receive your warrior name,you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Dustpelt. I hope Dustpelt will pass down all he knows on to you." Dustpelt walked forward and stood in front of Ashpaw.

"Dustpelt,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Redtail and Darkstripe,and you have shown yourself to be determined and loyal. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ashpaw." Dustpelt touched noses with Ashpaw. _Well at least I got her brother. That's a way to get close to her. _

* * *

><p>Dustpelt watched as Darkstripe bounded out of camp. Darkstripe was exiled for trying to kill Sorrelkit and now Fernpaw had no mentor. Firestar watched next to him.<p>

"Fernpaw is going to need a new mentor now." Firestar mumbled,half to himself.

"I can mentor Fernpaw as well as Ashpaw." Dustpelt said hopefully. Firestar chuckled.

"I'm sorry Dustpelt,but there are other warriors who don't have apprentices. You have Ashpaw." He said to him. Dustpelt nodded,sad on the inside. Fernpaw was apprenticed to Longtail,for who Dustpelt approved of. He decided that when Fernpaw became a warrior,he was going to tell her how he felt. Now he just has to wait a few moons.

* * *

><p>"Fernpaw,from this moment on you will be known as Ferncloud. Starclan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar says. Dustpelt watched proudly as Firestar touched his muzzle to Fernclouds head and Ferncloud lick his shoulder. After the ceremony,Ferncloud bounded over to him.<p>

"Congratulations Ferncloud." Dustpelt said,his eyes full of happiness and love.

"Thanks Dustpelt." Ferncloud said,her eyes full of happiness and affection. Dustpelt decided to tell her how he felt then.

"Listen. I have something to tell you. Follow me." Dustpelt said. Ferncloud nodded and followed him out of camp. They walked into the forest and went to a clearing. Dustpelt sat down and looked at her,his amber eyes meeting her pale green eyes.

"Listen Ferncloud,when you were a kit I had taken a liking into you. The day of your apprentice ceremony,I had hoped you would be my apprentice. I was shocked when you were set with Darkstripe. When Darkstripe was exiled I realized that I love you. I love you Ferncloud. Will you be my mate?" Dustpelt asked. Ferncloud looked at him with surprise and love in her eyes.

"Oh Dustpelt. I have always loved you. Yes I will be your mate." She said. Dustpelt purred and nuzzled her.

"I love you Ferncloud." He said. She twined her pale gray tail with his dark brown tail.

"I love you too Dustpelt." She said. She purred. They sat there like that for a while. _I wanna stay like this forever._ Dustpelt thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dustpelt. Come here." Ferncloud said. Dustpelt walked over to her.<p>

"You won't believe this. I'm expecting kits!" Ferncloud said. Dustpelt looked at her with shock,happiness,and love in his eyes.

"That's amazing. I'm sure they will be beautiful." Dustpelt said. She purred and nuzzled him. He licked her ear affectionately and twined his tail his tail with hers.

_I will love them forever_. He thought to himself.

"How long until they are due?" Dustpelt asked.

"About a moon." Ferncloud said. "I'm moving into the nursery today."

"That's good. " He said,nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Dustpelt looked around the clearing for Ferncloud. It has been many seasons since Ferncloud had their first litter. They had many kits. Now the battle with the Dark Forest was done and he was worried about Ferncloud. He looked some more. He then saw a motionless pale gray shape outside the nursery. Ferncloud! He rushed over to her and prodded her.<p>

"Ferncloud! Wake up please!" Dustpelt said desperately. She wouldn't move. He buried his nose into her fur. He sat up and turned around. Birchfall,Icecloud,Foxleap,and Spiderleg were standing behind him,sadness shining in their eyes.

"Why weren't you here protect her!" He snarled at his kits. They backed away from him and he instantly felt guilty. He turned around and buried his nose into Ferncloud's fur once more. Despair went through him. He couldn't feel the pain of his wounds any more. The only pain he felt was his broken heart. He then felt a presence next to him. He looked up and saw Ferncloud next to him. He stood up and faced her,sadness shining in his eyes. She nuzzled him one last time. She faded away. _I will wait for you my love_,Dustpelt heard. His eyes shined with tears as she faded away. He will stay strong. For her. And he will serve his clan until he joins Ferncloud in Starclan.

* * *

><p>Dustpelt fought strongly. He felt the badgers claws go right through him. He fought will all his might,but the badger overpowered him. As he laid there bleeding,he heard a familiar voice. He turned his head weakly. There standing over him was Ferncloud. He looked over her shoulder and saw all of his kits that had gone and joined Starclan. Hollykit, Larchkit, Shrewpaw, Foxleap,and Icecloud all grinned at him. He grinned back them and looked at Ferncloud again. He turned the other way and Bramblestar next to him.<p>

"Hold on Dustpelt. Jayfeather and Leafpool are on their way." Bramblestar said. Dustpelt shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do Bramblestar. I will be joining Ferncloud in Starclan." Dustpelt said. He saw Squirrelflight walk to stand next Bramblestar.

"I will always value your training." Squirrelflight said sadly. Dustpelt nodded. He looked at all his clanmates one more time before he let the wave of darkness take over him. He felt himself stand up and looked at his body laying on the ground. He walked over to Ferncloud twined his tail with hers. All his kits walked over to him and surrounded him. They all faded and went to Starclan together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well her you guys go. I honestly cried when Ferncloud died. She was one of my favorite characters. I was happy when Dustpelt died because I knew he was going to see Ferncloud and all his kits again. I loved this couple a lot. They were my favorite. I hope you liked it. Plz check out my new story Rosestar's Reign and plz review some OC's. I still need a lot.<strong>


	12. Tigerstar and Goldenflower

**Hey everybody. Sorry it's been so long. Here is another chapter for all of you awesome ppl.I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter was requested by Bobbie1776. I really hope u like it.**

* * *

><p>The dark brown tabby tom squinted across the clearing at the pale ginger she-cat. Tigerclaw found himself looking at Goldenflower once again. He shook his head no. Love is for weaklings. He wasn't a weakling. Love would distract him from his destiny,becoming leader. He looked away and looked at his old mentor Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw had taught him everything he knew. He looked up at Bluestar sitting on the Highrock. He snarled softly. Bluestar was weak,but yet Sunstar chose her over Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw was the one who deserved to be watching over the clan from uptop the Highrock,not Bluestar! He was planning on getting revenge on Bluestar for taking his previous mentors place. He looked at Goldenflower once more. He did have to admit that she was a very pretty she-cat. He found himself staring again. He loved the way the sun shone brightly on her pale ginger fur,the sparkle her eyes always seemed to have. He snarled at himself. He would not give in. Love is for the weak,and he is not one of the week. He was going to be the most powerful cat the forest has ever seen and that was a promise.<p>

* * *

><p>"I say these words before Starclan,so that the spirit of Redtail may hear and approve of my choice." Tigerclaw heard Bluestar say. He worked his unusually long claws into the ground. Everybody was looking at him,knowing he was going to be chosen. She had to. He was the strongest warrior that she's got.<p>

"Lionheart,will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Bluestar said. Tigerclaw looked at her with shock. He silently snarled. He deserved to be chosen! He then calmed down a little bit. He would show Bluestar that he deserved to be deputy. He sneaked a peek at Goldenflower and saw her cheering for Lionheart. It wasn't a surprise. Lionheart was her brother after all. He then came up with a plan. He would become deputy no matter what it took. He murdered Redtail because he thought he would become deputy so he would just come up with a plan to kill Lionheart or even badly injure him. He would be deputy. He raised his head up and cheered louder than anyone else for Lionheart so they thought he fully supported the new deputy. If he couldn't do the job himself,he would just have to get some help.

* * *

><p>Tigerclaw passed the scent line with ease and stealth. He was passing the Shadowclan border to get some help from his friends in Shadowclan. They agreed to meet somewhere in Shadowclan territory in a clearing. When he got there,they were already there. He nodded to them and sat by them.<p>

"Okay. As you all know,Lionheart has become the new deputy of Thunderclan. Well I deserve to be deputy. So I need your help." Tigerclaw said. They all nodded. Blackfoot came forwards.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." He said. Tigerclaw sneered.

"Great,but just remember that Lionheart needs to die." Tigerclaw said. They all nodded.

"When should we attack?" Someone asked.

"Tomorrow. Me and Bluestar are taking our apprentices to the Moonstone so that would be the perfect time to attack." Tigerclaw said. They all nodded. Tigerclaw grinned. Everything was coming along perfectly.

* * *

><p>Tigerclaw and Bluestar rushed into the Thunderclan camp to see Shadowclan attacking. Tigerclaw grinned to himself. Perfect. All was coming according to plan. He rushed into the camp,claws sheathed,and pretended to fight. Thunderclan had ended up driving Shadowclan away. He looked around and saw a motionless golden shape at the edge of the clearing. He recognized it to be Lionheart. He saw Graypaw rush over to Lionheart and sit down next to him. Graypaw let out a yowl of pure pain and grief. Tigerclaw smiled to himself. His plan worked. He saw Bluestar then pad over and look at Lionheart and bury her nose into his fur. After a moment passed,she turned and jumped up onto the Highrock.<p>

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting." She called. Everybody came pouring out of the dens and gathered around. Goldenflower came out of the medicine cat den,her beautiful yellow eyes full of sorrow and grief. She padded over to Tigerclaw and sat down next to him. He looked at her with surprise in his amber gaze. Only Darkstripe and Longtail usually sat with him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Bluestar.

"Cats of Thunderclan. Lionheart has passed away to our warrior ancestors and it is with great sorrow that I once again appoint a new deputy." Bluestar said. Goldenflower let out a sob and leaned her head onto Tigerclaw's thick shoulders. His eyes lit up with surprise,but didn't say anything. To be honest,he was actually enjoying it. His inner voice though,said differently.

_This is a huge sign of weakness. Your acting like you guys are mates. What is wrong with you! _

He shrugged his shoulders again and paid attention to Bluestar again.

"I say these words before the body of Lionheart,that his spirit may approve of my choice." All heads turned towards Tigerclaw. He was sure to be appointed this time.

"Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Success! He had finally done it!

"Tigerclaw!Tigerclaw!Tigerclaw!" The clan cheered. He looked at everyone.

"I promise to be the best deputy that I can be. I will for Lionheart and Redtail." He said,looking over at Goldenflower as he said that. He saw that her eyes were filled with sorrow for Lionheart,happiness for himself,and something else he didn't know was. He felt a pang in his heart when he gazed into her beautiful yellow eyes. He suddenly felt weak as her eyes gazed into his amber eyes. He shook himself. No! There is no way he was falling for her! Love would make him weak and weakness accomplished nothing. He would be the most powerful cat the clans had ever seen and that was a promise.

* * *

><p>"Darkstripe!You lead a hunting patrol over to Snakerocks. Nobody's hunted there yet for awhile. Bring Mousefur,Longtail,and Graypaw with you."Tigerclaw said. The chosen cats nodded and bounded out of camp. He looked around and saw Goldenflower staring at him. They made eye contact and she turned away embarrassed. He stared at her. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She looked over at him again. He looked over her slim body and looked into her yellow eyes. He looked away. He couldn't love her! Love is for weaklings. He looked at her again and melted in her bright yellow gaze. He thought about it for awhile. That's when he remembered that Thistleclaw had a mate and he wasn't weak at all. He was one of the most powerful cats in all the forest. So love wasn't for weaklings. He decided to tell her how he felt. He walked over to her.<p>

"Hey Goldenflower. You want to go walk with me?" He asked. Her eyes lit up with surprise and happiness as she nodded yes. They walked out and he led her to the stream by the training hollow. He turned and looked at her. He gazed into her yellow eyes.

"Listen. I really like you and I know you like me too. In fact,I love you. I have for quite some time,but i didn't think you felt the same way. I was wondering if you would be my mate?" He asked. Her eyes sparkled with delight. She purred.

"Yes Tigerclaw. I will be your mate." She said. He looked into her eyes and saw them filled with something he didn't recognize. That's when he realized that it was love. She had always loved him. He purred and twined his dark brown tail with her pale ginger tail. She nuzzled his neck.

"I love you Tigerclaw." She said.

"I love you too Goldenflower." He said.

* * *

><p>"Dustpelt! You lead a border patrol to the Riverclan border. Take Graystripe,Fireheart,and Darkstripe with you." Tigerclaw said. The chosen cats turned and bounded out of camp. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a squirrel. He walked over to his mate who was sitting by the warriors den. She purred as he sat down next to her. They shared the squirrel and groomed their fur.<p>

"You won't believe what Yellowfang told me!" She said. He looked at her.

"What she tell you?" He said.

"I'm expecting kits!" She said. He looked at her with shock. This was awesome!

"That's amazing!" He said. He nuzzled her and licked her ear affectionately.

"I'm sure at least one of the will inherit your dark colored fur or at least your amber eyes." She said. He smiled at that thought.

"I'm hoping for at least two kits. At least a tom and a she-cat." He said. She twined their tails together.

"No matter what,I will always love them." She said. He looked at her with loving eyes. He would teach them how to be the greatest cats of all time and that was a promise.

* * *

><p>He paced outside the nursery. He heard a screech of pain and was instantly worried. What would happen? He hoped she was okay. After awhile,Yellowfang padded out and walked over to him.<p>

"Congratulations. You have a son and a daughter." She said. He nodded to her and padded into the nursery. Goldenflower looked up at him. She grinned and moved her tail. The tom had dark brown tabby fur like his. The she-cat had pale tortoiseshell fur. He purred.

"They're beautiful. What should we name them?" He said.

"Well I think the she-cat should be named Tawnykit. You can name the tom." Goldenflower said. He looked closely at the tom. He was sure to be very powerful one day,maybe even be his successor.

"How about Bramblekit?" He asked. Goldenflower purred.  
>"That's a perfect name. Tawnykit and Bramblekit. Welcome to Thunderclan my little kits." Goldenflower said.<p>

_Yes. Welcome to Thunderclan._

* * *

><p>"I am sorry to say this,but Tigerclaw you are hereby exiled from Thunderclan!" Bluestar said. He snARLED. His plans had been ruined by that kittypet Fireheart! He would pay for this!<p>

"I don't care Bluestar! This clan is weak! Every cat here is weak! Only those who choose to follow me will be powerful. Who wants to come with me?" He said. He looked around,his eyes finding Darkstripe. He would sure follow him. He saw Darkstripe shake his head. He snarled again. He looked at Fireheart.

"You better watch your back kittypet!" He snarled at him. Fireheart stood up straight and looked into his eyes,his leaf green gaze full of fury.

"I'm ready for you Tigerclaw. I will always beat you." He said. He snarled and turned around and started towards the entrance. He looked next to the nursery and saw Goldenflower looking at him with sadness in her gaze. He sighed and walked over to her. Goldenflower's gaze changed as he got closer. They changed to a look of fury.

"Get away! I thought you were nice and sweet but now I know that I was wrong about you." She snarled at him. He looked at her with sadness.

"Fine but can I at least say bye to my kits?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You lost the right to call yourself their father." She snarled. He dropped his head and went to the entrance. He turned around and looked at Fireheart,his eyes shining with fury. That kittypet cost him everything! His mate,kits,leadership,everything! He would get his revenge! He snarled one last time and walked away,revenge the only thing on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys lied it! Again,sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so busy with school and stuff. I can't wait for tax time to come so I can have my own laptop. I will update as soon as I can.<strong>


End file.
